<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The most perfect wedding by MaddisonJade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094097">The most perfect wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddisonJade/pseuds/MaddisonJade'>MaddisonJade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heart-to-Heart, Marriage, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddisonJade/pseuds/MaddisonJade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallon and Liams wedding is perfect. Blake and Fallon finally have a heart to heart moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Carrington/Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington &amp; Monica Colby, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The most perfect wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time, fallon had waited for this moment for what seemed like her whole life. Now all she needed to do was walk down the long aisle and marry the love of her life, “this is all so much” she said with tears in her eyes, she watched as her father walked up to her with the biggest warmest smile on his face, she has never seen him that happy. He swiftly pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear “I’m so beyond proud of you” she’d heard those words come from her father more than once but this time it felt different, it felt like he actually meant it that time. Fallon couldn’t hold it in any longer, she broke down in his strong arms. “Thank you daddy” was all she could say, yes it was simple but she really did mean it “not just for this but for everything, you’ve done so much for me. I know we don’t have the best relationship but you are my father and I love you.” “Fallon there is no one in the world I love more than you, I hope you know that. It was my job to protect you and now it’s liams job, I know he will just as good a job as I did.” he said in a soft voice “you choose a winner.” Blake gently grabbed Fallons arm and linked it with his, “let’s get you married.” They than walked through the long aisle of people both with the most loving look on their faces, soon they made it to the alter and Blake gave fallon one last squeeze before moving to the side to take his seat. The venue was perfect, the bridesmaids were perfect, the dress was perfect, and this man was perfect. Fallon looked to Monica who was the maid of honour and gave her the flowers she was holding, Monica could notice how happy fallon looked and mouthed “you got this” Fallon mouthed back “I love you.”<br/>She looked back to see Liam standing in-front of her, his beautiful blue eyes meeting hers. This was the perfect moment and they both knew it. The priest than began the ceremony, Fallon hardly heard what he had said she was too busy looking into Liams eyes she only than came back to reality when Liam began his vows. “Fallon I’ve loved you ever since you paid me to marry you 3 years ago, I never thought I would ever be up here with you doing all this, you’re so out of my league it’s crazy.” Everyone let out a soft laugh. “You are my number one, I only want to wake up next to you every morning, I only want to sit through dreadful family dinners with you, I love you more than you could ever understand. I promise I will love you until I die.” All Fallon could do was smile at this perfect man. “Ms, Carrington your vow” the priest said. “Yes yes, Liam I knew you were my one 3 years ago but it scared me, I never thought I would love someone the way I love you. You have always done everything i’ve asked of you without asking for something in return, I will spend my life trying to repay you for all you’ve done. I know you’re my one, when i’m with you I don’t need anyone or anything else. I love you Liam and I will only love 2-3 other people more than you, only they will be calling you dad.” Liam smiled he had never thought about that but he knew she was the only one he ever wanted to have children with. “I promise to be the only woman you ever have to sit through dinner with, I promise to be your wife.” “Now if we could get the rings.” Bo came out with the rings and the priest took them, passed one to Liam and one to Fallon. “Liam do you promise to love Fallon as your wife in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?” “I do” Liam said while he put the ring on Fallons finger. “Fallon do you promise to love Liam as your husband in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?” “I do” Fallon exclaimed putting the perfectly fit ring on Liams finger. “You may kiss the bride.” Liam wasted no time bringing Fallon into lustful kiss, after breaking Liam said “We did it, we’re finally married.” Fallon knew a quick smile would let Liam know how she felt, he was the only person that could read her. Everyone stood up as the newly married couple walked down the aisle both with the biggest smile ever on their faces. It was perfect and everyone was there, well everyone except...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not sure if I should continue this. lemme know if u liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>